


sweetest

by corpsereviver



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Kim Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsereviver/pseuds/corpsereviver
Summary: Seungyoun doesn't know how he got so lucky.





	sweetest

When Wooseok, with his cheeks rosy and his eyes fixed to the floor, asked Seungyoun to order him around, to use him and call him names, Seungyoun wasn’t really surprised. Despite his playful teasing and him having quite a sharp tongue, Wooseok has always been like this around Seungyoun, sweet and eager to please. So he smiled and simply said “okay, that sounds hot”, trying to be casual about it, because Wooseok was clearly embarrassed, and then he embraced Wooseok tightly, letting him hide his flushed face in his chest. And, since that time, they’ve been trying out different things, figuring out what works for them best.

Seungyoun doesn’t need this as much as Wooseok does, but it doesn’t change the fact he finds it hot. He likes seeing Wooseok like this, kneeling on the floor, his eyes downcast, hands neatly placed on top of his knees, waiting. So good, so obedient.

It makes Seungyoun’s dick twitch as he slowly strokes himself, just the notion of how much Wooseok wants, needs him to do it, making his mouth go dry. He reaches to thread a hand through Wooseok’s hair, soft and silky around his fingers, watching Wooseok’s eyelashes flutter, his breath quickening in anticipation of what’s to come.

Wooseok’s legs already hurt a little but he doesn’t mind; just the gentle sensation of Seungyoun petting his hair makes it worth it. He doesn’t move or look, he hasn’t been told to yet, but he knows Seungyoun must be touching himself and he really wants to see, taste.

He feels Seungyoun’s fingers gently trail down his cheek, then cradle his chin.

“Look up, princess,” he commands as he tilts his head up and Wooseok does, slowly, eyes wide and expectant. He knows what he’s supposed to pay attention to. He watches Seungyoun slowly pump his dick, already fully hard and flushed, beads of precome forming at the tip. He licks his lips, a wave of arousal washing over him; he wants to taste it so much, wants Seungyoun to fuck his mouth until it hurts, until he can’t breathe.

Seungyoun slowly runs his thumb along Wooseok’s lower lip, watching him intently; the raw need in Wooseok’s eyes is enticing, and he can’t wait to hear him beg.

“Ask for it, baby.”

Wooseok swallows nervously. There’s a pretty flush spreading across his cheeks but his eyes are dark and focused.

“Please let me suck you off,” he says, voice trembling. “I want your cock in my mouth, please-”

The desperation in Wooseok’s voice goes straight to Seungyoun’s dick, a spike of arousal running through him at the thought of giving Wooseok exactly what he wants. He pushes his thumb into Wooseok’s mouth; Wooseok opens it for him easily. He presses his cock against Wooseok’s lips, the precome smearing across them. Wooseok makes a small sound at the back of his throat, his head tipping forward just a little—but he doesn’t move otherwise, waiting of an order.

“Go on,” comes the soft instruction. “No hands.”

Wooseok doesn’t need to be reminded—his keeps his hands on his lap, completely still. He darts his tongue out, softly lapping at the slit, shivering at the taste. He wraps his lips around the tip, tonguing at it. Seungyoun hisses softly above him, hand tangling in Wooseok’s hair again, not pulling, just resting there. Wooseok can’t wait for it to change. Seungyoun used to always be very gentle with him, but he’s learned how much Wooseok loves, needs, to be sometimes treated roughly, so he allows himself to lose control.

He slowly takes Seungyoun in deeper, and moans, his whole body buzzing with excitement. He can’t help it, he loves it—the taste, the heavy feeling of a cock in his mouth, filling it completely. He’s already fully hard himself, but he tries his best to ignore it, knowing he won’t be allowed to do anything about it anytime soon.

He takes in as much as he can fit comfortably, then slowly starts moving his head back and forth, pausing to apply a little suction. He revels in sound of Seungyoun’s gasped breaths, the feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers tightening their grip on his hair. He relaxes his throat, waiting—and finally Seungyoun bucks his hips, burying himself deeper, until he’s all the way in, and Wooseok struggles to swallow around it, breathing hard through his nose, his eyes watering. He loves all of it; it’s so good it makes his head spin.

“Oh, fuck,” Seungyoun groans, the feeling of hot wetness around his cock is too good and the way Wooseok looks up at him pleadingly, clearly wanting nothing more than have his mouth fucked, makes heat pool in his stomach. He holds Wooseok’s head in place and starts sliding in and out, his dick throbbing as Wooseok slurps around it, trying his best to suck on it in between the thrusts, saliva dripping from his lips. He pulls on Wooseok’s hair, making him take it in as deep as possible each time; Wooseok moans, and the vibrations make a shiver down run Seungyoun’s spine. Wooseok takes it all so well and it feels amazing; he knows he’s close already.

Wooseok shifts on his knees a little; his cock is already painfully hard. He’s so turned on he could probably come just like this. His jaw aches already, tears gathering in his eyes both from the pain and the arousal, and the lack of air is making him feel lightheaded. But he loves it, the feeling of Seungyoun’s cock throbbing against his tongue, the dirty, wet sounds of his mouth working around the hard length. He relishes in Seungyoun’s soft moans, knowing he’s making him feel good.

Seungyoun feels his dick pulse, his balls tightening as Wooseok makes another one of those sweet, needy sounds; he pulls back, his cock wetly slipping out of Wooseok’s mouth. He admires Wooseok’s flushed face, wet eyes and swollen lips as he strokes himself.

“You look so pretty like this,” he says. “My pretty little slut.”

Wooseok whines softly; he’s panting as he looks up at him in anticipation, his lips parted, pink tongue darting out just a little, and Seungyoun is sure there is no more arousing sight than Wooseok waiting for his come. The orgasm hits him hard and he moans, his come spilling across Wooseok’s face, over his lips, his chin and his cheeks. It’s a beautiful sight to watch throughout his high and he rubs his cock slowly as Wooseok wipes the liquid with his fingers and licks them clean. He keeps the eye contact as he sucks on them languidly, moaning at the taste. Seungyoun didn’t tell him he could use his hands but he lets it slide—Wooseok is very aroused but he hasn’t made any attempts to touch himself and he deserves a little spoiling.

“Lie on the bed,” he orders breathlessly. “And spread your legs.”

Wooseok obeys immediately; his legs are a bit shaky but he climbs on the bed quickly and lies down on his back, spreading his legs. Seungyoun approaches the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He settles between Wooseok’s legs and spreads them a little further, Wooseok complying easily. Wooseok looks so lovely like this, flushed, his damp fringe sticking to his forehead, his eyes teary and hooded with lust, lips plush and wet with spit. His body is all lean muscle and smooth skin, chest heaving with his quickened breath..

Seungyoun leans down and kisses Wooseok’s thigh. He mouths at it, licking and biting gently. Wooseok sighs in pleasure, then moans when Seungyoun’s mouth wanders up, and he bites at his hip, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Y-yes.” Wooseok’s voice is shaky, his fingers curling into the sheets. “More, please…” He loves getting marked, loves having traces of how much Seungyoun wants him, how he belongs to Seungyoun completely, all over his skin.

He trembles as Seungyoun leaves a trail of wet kisses up his abdomen and his chest; his skin feels tingly everywhere, and he’s so warm, relaxed, safe. He’s sure he’s been obedient and he hopes Seungyoun will give him what he wants. And he wants Seungyoun to fuck him more than anything, he needs that sensation of being filled, taken.

“Please,” he asks softly, voice shaky and full of need. “Please…”

“Shh..” Seungyoun nibbles gently at his earlobe, and Wooseok feels slick fingers prod at his entrance, circling it slowly. He stills, anticipating—he needs to feel it, desperately needs something inside him. “You’ve been so good…” He feels a finger push into him as Seungyoun presses light kisses to the side of his neck. He whimpers both at the words and at the feeling, his muscles clenching around the digit. “I’ll take care of you.”

Seungyoun looks into his eyes as he slides a second finger in and it makes Wooseok feel so vulnerable, being watched so closely as he’s worked open, the fingers pressing against his walls, stretching him. It feels so good and he barely can stop himself from moving his hips to get the fingers deeper; he knows Seungyoun wouldn’t like it, so he just moans helplessly, looking up at him pleadingly. His body feels tense like a string, feelings and sensations coursing through him. He feels completely overwhelmed and his vision blurs again as he flushes under Seungyoun’s intense stare.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Seungyoun whispers, kissing the side of Wooseok’s jaw, his cheek and his ear. He shivers at the words, closing his eyes—he needs to hear it so much, more than anything he wants to be pretty for Seungyoun, wants to be good for him in every way possible. “My pretty baby doll.”

Wooseok’s chest tightens at the pet name, and then Seungyoun curls his fingers inside him, making him cry out as a jolt of pleasure runs through his body. Seungyoun moves his fingers in and out, fucking Wooseok slowly as he whimpers beneath him, lost in all the sensations. He feels lightheaded as Seungyoun fucks him with his fingers, capturing his moans with countless kisses.

“I want you to come like this,” Seungyoun breathes against his lips. Wooseok wants to protest—he wants Seungyoun to fuck him properly—but he wants to be good. He whines softly as Seungyoun pushes his fingers deeper than before, then curls them again, brushing against his prostate. He’s been on edge for so long he knows he won’t be able to last long anyway, each spark of pleasure feeling too intense for his sensitive body. Seungyoun pulls the fingers out then thrusts back in a few more times, and then he starts massaging his prostate, and with just that, Wooseok comes with a soft cry, his muscles tensing, clamping on the fingers inside him.

Seungyoun watches Wooseok come undone under him, so beautiful as he lets the pleasure take over him completely. He gently fucks him through his orgasm then pulls the fingers out and kisses him deeply. He lies down next to him and Wooseok immediately cuddles up to him, throwing his leg over Seungyoun’s waist, as clingy as ever. He’s still trembling a bit as he buries his face in Seungyoun’s neck, curling up in his arms. Seungyoun kisses his hair, soothingly petting his side, his thigh.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” Seungyoun says. “You ready for more?”

“Y-yeah,” Wooseok mumbles, nodding quickly, making Seungyoun chuckle at his eagerness. He’s really so cute, Seungyoun has no idea how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> only after rereading i realized there are random pov switches. sorry about that, i hope it's not too distracting. i'm too lazy to fix it since this is just a short porn thing.


End file.
